supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie-Twigs Family/Transcript
The Phone Call Nicole: "Hi, who is this calling?" Observation begins Butch: "Daddy is a Poopie-head!" sneaks onto John's Facebook account and types in, "I am a stinky Poopie-head. I love to take away Yoshi's fun and make him unhappy. I love to hit Yoshi and Samantha and I hate mummy, too!" Butch: "Done." gets off the computer and plays a video game on the PS Vita XL Samantha: "Satoko and Yoshi are biological siblings." Satoko: "That is right." Observation begins Gloria: "When John Jamie saw what was happening, he went on an incredible outrage." John: "BUTCH! GET OVER HERE!!" Butch: "NO!!!" removes the bad comment beats Butch with a mace, three beats per second John: "How dare you vandalize my Facebook page? How many times must I tell you to leave my computer alone?!" is getting ready to go to preschool Time to go to School Yoshi, and Satoko leave for school Naughty Platform throws John's iPad down the stairs, breaking it Baby Log Yoshi Runs Away from Home gathers whatever he can and prepares to leave the Jamie-Twigs residence and get away from John once and for all 10 minutes later notices Yoshi missing and searches the neighborhood for him 3 hours and 45 minutes later John: "D*** kid, he's gone. I'm calling the cops." dials a number on his cell phone John: "Rachel, your d*** son Yoshi ran away again! That's right, he's run away! I'm calling the police to have his a** dragged back home. He is going to get it." drives away secretly peeks from the garbage can to see if the coast is clear Thought Box starts crying Samantha, Yoshi, Satoko, and Rachel lose it Gloria: "It wasn't long until John threw Yoshi't favorite toys out for watching a Pokemon Movie on his TV and playing with his Pokedoll collection." is playing with his Pokedolls and Canvas Plush and watching Pokemon The Movie Black: Victini and Reshiram in the living room bedroom door is locked John: "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOUR TOYS ARE GOING IN THE GARBAGE!" Yoshi: "NO!" snatches all of Yoshi's Pokedolls off him Yoshi: "NO DADDY!" is crying while following John, who has his Pokedolls, that includes his Zekrom, Reshiram, Sylveon, Pikachu, Victini, Shaymin, Piplup, Froakie, Chimchar, Turtwig, Azelf, Mesprit, Charizard, Uxie, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon Pokedolls Yoshi: "DADDY! GIVE THEM BACK, SATOKO GOT THEM FOR ME!" John: "DON'T YOU DADDY ME! TV IS FOR ADULTS! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! IF YOU TELL ANYBODY AT SCHOOL, I WILL KILL YOU AND THE WHOLE FAMILY!! From now on, you will address me as 'sir'! Do not call me 'daddy' anymore, is that understood?!" takes a knife and stabs Yoshi in the chest Yoshi: "You're a horrible person!" John: "I'll teach you some respect!" grabs a table leg and strikes Yoshi in the side of the head, causing it to bleed Gloria: "That's disgusting, throwing a child's favorite toys away." John: "Shut up, you bad boy! The neighbors will hear!" Yoshi: "I'll trash your bedroom and the house! If you don't gimme back my Pokémon plushies, I'll smash your iPhone 5!!!!" Satoko: "Yoshi bawled his eyes out and threw a tantrum, I got them for him in our holiday in Japan, Pikachu 2 months ago. Eevee and its evolutions a year ago, Reshiram and Zekrom 5 months ago, Shaymin this year, the Sinnoh starters 4 months ago, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit 1 month ago and Victini 2 months ago. Yoshi won Froakie in the preschool carnival raffle." John: "I am also taking you out of that school!" trashes John's room and starts kicking and screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear Rachel: "John! No!!!!!" John: "HOW OLD IS YOSHI? 4!!!!!" Rachel: "So what?" puts the Pokémon dolls in the garbage climbs into the garbage can John: "I told you he was a (bleep) spoiled little brat!" spits on John's face Samantha: "YOSHI IS ALLOWED TO WATCH TV!" gets the Pokemon dolls out of the bin and cleans them Rachel: "There you go Yoshi." Annie: "Yoshi, can I watch Pokemon with you?" nods Rachel: "Look Yoshi, Annie wants to play with you too." goes up to John and slaps him Satoko: "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW YOU (bleep)ING HAG, I SPENT SO MUCH YEN ON THOSE TOYS!" John: "WHAT THE (bleep) DO YOU MEAN?!" starts to get angry Satoko: "I HATE YOU, YOU SELFISH SON OF A (bleep)! YOU CARE FOR NOBODY BUT YOURSELF, YOU EVEN ABUSE YOUR SISTER BECAUSE SHE WAS ADOPTED FROM VIETNAM AND YOU LOVE TO SPANK ANNIE, AND SHAKE RYAN TO DEATH! YOU ALSO HARASS OTHERS! DAD, JUST GET A HEART FOR ONCE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT LITTLE CHEN! YOU JUST SHOOK HER! YOU HAVE SHAKEN HER MANY TIMES, YOU BEHEADED YOSHI'S RESHIRAM POKEDOLL ALOT! JUST CARE ABOUT OTHERS, MYLES AND RYAN DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SHOULD BE BLAMED, YOU TOOK THINGS OUT ON BUTCH FOR IT, THAT'S WHY HE MISBEHAVES, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!" Yoshi: "That is why I decided to run away from home!" Butch: "Satoko's right! You are a son of a (bleep), Daddy!" John: "Yoshi needs to be disciplined!" Satoko: "I was so mad and infuriated, my brother loved those toys so much." Samatha: "Come on were leaving." Gloria: "Samantha contacted her attorney and told him she wanted a divorce." picks up her Blackberry and to contact her attorney slaps John real hard John: "If you leave me, I will kill you!" Rachel: "(long bleep) mặt!" (Translation: **** face!) Samantha: "I forgot to mention, Rachel is from Vietnam at 6 months, John has always bullied her and tortured her and lacerated her right arm." rolls up her left sleeve Rachel: "Yes." Gloria: "I see." John: (To Gloria) "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gloria: "Don't blame me, blame yourself." John: "I will find you and kill you all!" holds a hunting knife The custody case Gloria: "Later on, John and Samantha were at court to fight for custody of the kids." John: "Fine. I agree to the divorce, but only if I get the kids." John gets restrained John moves to Brooklyn John: "Don't worry, Gloria, I am moving to Brooklyn to work in a mean school. You work, and you go with students who don't have to do all the busywork. It's free for all first 50 visitors in the sixth apartment." Gloria: "Well, it looks like your daddy is leaving Canada." John: "Guess how much you'll be payin' for?" Aftermath Satoko: "Mom is re-married to the 'perfect man' for her." Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts